


black magic

by andhera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M, Morning After, One Shot, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andhera/pseuds/andhera
Summary: they come together naturally, drawn closer across the dance floor as the thumping bass drains into the background. kei can only concentrate on those eyes, liquid gold lost in pleasure and with an expression of pure bliss that he's never seen in this kind of cesspit club before.they wake up together. kei expects awkwardness, figeting; he expects this enigma to be missing when he awakens, and to wake up to cold sheets and even colder, reheated breakfast. but sometimes, just sometimes, you get exactly what you wanted, and who you needed in the same person.





	black magic

it is the person's eyes

that have the answers in

around the galaxy mars

a new place to begin

white light my time has come

all night out on the run

from black magic

 

magic wands - black magic

* * *

 

heated skin pressed against the freezing window, and the rain tapping against the pain leaves a cold impression that is soon to turn into a thin layer of frost in this freezing morning. kei's not usually one to make bets on the weather because the minute he gets dressed in his long sleeved shirts and pulls on a fur trimmed jacket, it's sweltering and he's cursing at the sun beating down on him as he walks to the train station closest to his off campus apartment.

the body pressed against him confuses him; for a minute he forgets where this young man came from, forgets the fact that he invited him to bed despite only having caught a couple glimpses from underneath strobe lights, and he takes a moment jus to stare at the gentle slope of shoulders and admire the way tanned skin effortlessly looks like it belongs in between his sheets forever.

he remembers the urgent force that had pressed against his lungs when he watched this stranger from across the floor, before finally getting the balls to walk up to him. beautiful freckles, and neon face paint that blended in with long eyelashes and smeared eye pencil greeted him with surprise. once kei pressed near and took him into his arms, the same eyes of man lying in his bed had turned dark with lust, and soon they were both stumbling to kei's apartment after barely keeping their hands off each other on the nearly empty train ride here.

(on a side note, he really has to be more careful; he could have been murdered (although these days, between his ever increasing rent and the restless boredom that comes from the gray day consisting of the same routines, he wouldn't truly mind being dead, if he could reconcile it to be like he was taking a long nap, or a vacation in which he goes nowhere).

still, with the way this man, perfectly tanned and covered in freckles, finally wakes up and looks up at him with a mixture of embarrassment and borderline horror behind endless brown eyes, he thinks maybe there would be a couple things he would regret if he dropped dead right now.

timid isn't even the word to describe him - tadashi (he thinks that's what his name is? he remembers hearing his name whispered between heated kisses and bites to his collarbone, so in hindsight, his memory was a little bit preoccupied) looks like he hasn't slept in several days, even though he's just woken up, and dark circles marring his otherwise well defined bone structure. kei immediately takes pity on him and grasps him gently by the wrist and guides him to his rickety dining table that barely seats one person and is awkwardly tucked between his kitchen and the tiny space what can barely be classified as a living room.

he leaves to make them both some coffee, at this point tadashi still hasn't said anything - kei gets the feeling that he doesn't really do this kind of thing often, go home with a complete stranger and also stay the night and wake up with them, so he can't blame him for being tongue tied. he sets the cup next to fidgety hands and for some godawful reason he's possessed with the urge to sit down next to him, so both of them crushed together in a mess of broad shoulders and interwoven limbs.

he laughs before tadashi can say anything, "for some reason, i had a feeling that you take yours without cream or sugar," he blurts, and he smirks when tadashi turns bright red at that. "sorry to stick right to you like this, i live in a shoe box, as you can see," but he relishes in the way tadashi flinches when their fingers brush and he puts his hand over tadashi's so that he stops fidgeting.

one look from kei keeps tadashi's knee from bobbing up and down as well, and for a moment they just sit together enjoying a weekend morning devoid of running for trains or having to be at work at an ungodly hour. tadashi looks downright uncomforatble when he takes out his pack of cigarettes and lights one up, and kei feels a bit like a cat whose trying to play with his prey before devouring it.

"take it your not a smoker then?" kei asks, expecting to be waved off with a mumbled apology.

tadashi manages to surprise him by yanking his cigarette straight from his lips and crudely crushing it on his stained table cloth. he barely hears the "you know they'll kill you, right?" but instead of being mad, he's pleased that tadashi isn't as mousey as he seems; he's got no problem telling kei off, and at that moment, kei knows that he doesn't want to get rid of him like he does with most one night stands.

tadashi looks at him and before kei knows what he's doing he leans in and presses his lips against him. tadashi freezes beneath him for a moment, but then his arms comes to snake around kei's shoulders and he's being pulled closer as their bare legs brush against each other. toast pops out of the toaster at the exact moment that they break apart, and kei pulls a move straight out of the old 90s bollywood movie by tucking a stray lock of yamaguchi's bangs behind his ear.

still not satisfied, kei leans in and pecks tadashi on the cheek. if anyone he knew say him acting like this they would probably die of shock, but something about the unpredictable brunette makes him go a little crazy and lose more than a bit of his characteristic composure. again he's plesently surprised when the brunette threads his hands through kei's hair and pulls him even closer.

he almost drops dead when he feels a tongue nudging against his own, shyly at first and then more aggressive as tadashi gets more into him. he's practically in kei's lap now and he can feel curious, thin fingers pushing the collar of his shirt apart so an even more curious mouth can leave bright red hickeys at his clavicle. kei hisses, the pain and the pleasure dizzyingly mixing together and making him deliciously light headed.

tadashi pulls away from him first and looks at him with dark eyes. "make me some breakfast," the minx demands of him and every fiber in kei's body is fighting to obey instead of simply pining tadashi against the table and having him for breakfast instead.

tadashi saunters to his bathroom and kei pretends that he isn't watching the curve of his ass as his hips swish seductively as he walks away.

tadashi turns and looks him dead in the eye and winks, of all things.

 

kei gulps painfully; he knows he isn't going to make it through this breakfast in once piece


End file.
